Broken Masquerade
by NuclearBurrito
Summary: A pair of Young Paranormal investigators discover the Time traveller faction. Keeping secrets is not their specialty and finding them is. Will Haruhi learn the identitys of those around her? Will the universe survive if she does?
1. chapter 1

I do not own the rights to the Haruhi series or its character's. I do however own my OC's. This is my first fanfic so criticism is welcome.

"talking"

 _POV character thoughts_

'non-POV character thoughts'

(Non voice communication)

I ~~~~~~ I

He was hoping along the rooftops looking for anything out of place around his hometown.

He was a paranormal investigator working with his younger sister. His father trained them both in self defense and in gun usage. Combined with other tutors that he learned with he and his sister were basically ninja's. All that was missing was the outfit.

Usually he didn't find anything but today was different.

One of the alleyways he had just passed started to glow. When he looked there were 3 adults there weren't there before.

 _What the hell?_

There were 2 males in suits with sunglasses. The 3rd was a women with long orange hair.

He pulled out his phone to text his sister. (I saw something strange. Come over here ASAP and tell me what's going on.)

He jumped down and landed on the orange haired girl before grabbing her and putting a gun to her head. "Now just who might you be?"

I ~~~~~~ I

(I saw something strange. Come over here ASAP and tell me what's going on.) She sighed and put away her phone.

She grabbed her gun and as all badasses need one a cloak and got on her motorcycle.

'Who the hell rides a modercycle without a helmet?'

'Shouldn't that cloak make it hard to see?'

'How old even is she!?'

 _Why does everyone have to be so judgemental?_

It took her awhile in life before the voice's stopped bothering her and started becoming an asset. She always felt comfortable around her brother. She didn't hear his inner voice.

It didn't take long before she got the the alleyway and she quickly hoped off.

'who does this guy think he is? I would retern to the original timeplane if this guy didn't seem like the kind to talk'

 _Original timeplane? I can see why he would need me to figure this out_

She pulled out her gun "Who are you!? What are your names?" They were unlikely to say but that wasn't the point.

'Okano Yushiro'

'Kimura Hikaru'

'Mikuru Asahina'

 _They can't help but think it ;)_

'How has reinforcements not came yet? I would totally tell them to send more agents to the past once I got back!'

 _Crap they're time travelers!_

 **BANG***

 **BANG***

 **BANG***

Smoke came out of her gun while 3 body's fell to the ground. She turned to her brother. "They are time travelers. If we let them live they would have told their faction about us. It would be a battle we would't win." She threw him. The motorcycle keys. "Get the car from home. I want to examine the body's for implants and such. We need to know what we are dealing with and implants could help if we figure out how they work."

He smirked "On it! I'll be right back with the car." He got on the motorcycle and took off.

 _Time travelers ay? Welp, we definitely found something paranormal to investigate outside of ourselves._

I ~~~~~~ I

 **That was the first chapter. I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think.**

 **If it wasn't clear the sister can read minds and the brother is immune to it.**


	2. Chapter 2

3 years later

I ~~~~~~ I

It was the only a day after Ms Asahina and Haruhi did their bunny girl stunt. Their was a knock on the door to the club room. _Who could this possibly be? Maby a student council member telling us to get out of here?_

When I opened the door there was a brunette I'd seen but never talked to or see anyone else talk to. She held out one of the flyers Haruhi handed out yesterday "Im Akira Himura, I saw your advert and I want in."

 _You have got to be kidding me. Who would want to be in this strange club!_

Haruhi finally noticed that there was a visitor that wanted to join and got up and walked over to her. "Oh wow, for a second there I thought no one was going to come! I was worried that we didn't pass out enough flyers and that we would have to do it again!" Mikuru flinched at the thought of getting in that bunny costume again.

"So I take it Im in then." More of a statement then a question. _But seriously though who would be crazy enough to hang out with Haruhi after that incident willingly? Akira just what kind of crazy are you?_

I ~~~~~~ I

It took awhile to find any mention of any of the time travelers we found earlier. By the time we found out that Mikuru was going to the local high school a year had already passed and the school year was in full force.

There was also the matter of the time travelers corpses. We had already dismantled them to see if anything was there and only found 1 thing in their heads. It wasn't hard to figure out that this was their time machine. We knew they had one on them and this was the only thing they had that we couldn't identify.

We decided that we should reverse engineer them before making any real moves. That process was long and tedious for my brother but I had other things to do at the time.

Mikuru was here and I needed to find out why. It only took my a second to find out. Mind reading and all. Apparently a girl named Haruhi had unknowingly caused a time quake which stops them from going back much farther than when we first saw them.

The Mikuru I killed was an older version of her that had already saw the whole thing to the end.

It took almost another 2 years of work to learn the details of how the time machines were used. We still couldn't but that wasn't the point.

Using the time we had left I got to work getting myself transferred in as a freshman to the school dispute not being 15. I was fortunate enough to be small enough to pass for 15 anyway.

That leads me to where I am now in the club room. Really just waiting for the school day to end. It didn't really feel like it took that long before the bell rang and everyone started to leave. 'Finaly I'm free'

As Haruhi started to leave I walked up begins her "Haruhi. Do you think you could come over to my house? There is something important we need to talk about." 'What is she talking about? What could possibly be so important that I need to go all the way over to her place just to hear it!' _Ugg she's hesitating._

I lean into her ear "Its life or death. Please come immediately."

I ~~~~~~ I

 _I can't believe I let myself be convinced by her. "It's life or death" is she trying to scare me?_ I reach her house and know on the door. Akira is there standing on the other end. "Come in" I step inside.

She leads me to a table and sits me down. "So why am I hear?" _Honestly now I'm kinda excited_. Akira smirks "Right to the point I see. Ok then," She paused and took a breath "We found time travelers" _wait your kidding!_

"Specifically we found out that Mikuru Asahina is a time traveler."

I finally find the words to speak "WHAT! That's amazing!! Wait, why tell me? Didn't we just meet!? And how do I know your not pulling my leg?"

She holds up her hand "Ok for the first one, we think that they might want to kill or hurt you. The reason for this is because they think you are the center of a rip In the space-time continuum. True or not it makes you a target. As for your other question, I have something to show you."

I ~~~~~~ I

 **Again I hoped you liked it. Akira decided that telling Haruhi about what Mikuru really is was the best idea.**

 **If anyone is wondering why that makes sense and why she doesn't factor in the consequences. When you think about it. The only reason that Mikuru doesn't tell Haruhi is because the time travelers don't was to reveal their existence to anyone that will talk. Koizumi is obviously not here yet. As for Nagato, since Nagato is robotic it makes it very hard for Akira to read him (more on that next chapter)**


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into my room. Haruhi following me close behind. I revealed a hidden safe and typed in the pass code to open it.

Sitting there was 2 small and complicated looking devices. It was shaped like a curved plane smaller than my head with circuitry in it.

"These are 2 of the time machines we found from the time travelers. There was 1 more that was used for studying the technology."

'Holy shit! She's telling the truth! Why else would that be there? Wait... If this was a prank then this could be part of it. How do I know this is really a time machine?'

 _Ugg. She's not totally buying it! I don't want to reveal my powers and I can't exactly cut into mine or my brothers head to install and use the machines right now. Oh wait I know._

"In a few days my brother is going to try to install one of these into himself. Notice that the shape would fit on your skull. If you want to see the process for your self then come this Friday."

She simply nodded her head and started to walk backwards. Before she went any further I grabbed her arm and stared her in the face.

"Don't tell anyone what I told you. We don't want to force their hand or cause a panic. Oh and please keep an eye on Yuki. We don't know what she is but she isn't normal. Kyon is perfectly normal though"

She nodded again, still shaken a bit by my casual mention of cutting into my brothers head to try to use technology we don't fully understand and left to go home and digest what I told her.

I~~~~~~I

The next day in the club room was very quiet. Mikuru didn't show up so there wasn't anything to get from her. Nagato was as hard to read as ever. 'IneedtotellkyonaboutharuhibecauseofmymissionIdontwanttheretobeanythingtocauseadataexplosionifitispossabletoavoid.'

 _Seriously you sound like a video played on X100 Speed!_

It wasn't too long before everyone had left including me.

I~~~~~~I

The day after that is where things started getting interesting.

'So Nagato is an alien huh? Seriously like I would buy that. There is no way that's true, I wonder what she meant by an explosion of data that she said happened 3 years ago?'

 _Wait seriously? Nagato is an alien? I guess that makes sense. She doesn't think like a human. Is Asakura the same? She has the same thought pattern so maby._

It wasn't too long before Haruhi entered the room dragging the new transfer student in. It had only taken about a second to figure out he was an Esper from reading his mind earlier. He was aperently there to observe Haruhi because she was the cause of his powers. He seems to think that she is some kind of God but that telling her could cause the end of the world.

 _Umm oops? Kinda too late for that. Although I can still keep quiet about her being a God or whatever._

I~~~~~~I

That Friday I was surprised to see Haruhi show up. A rare feeling for a mind reader.

"Are you really going to do this?"

"Of course. You do realize just how powerful a time machine is right?"

I went up to the stair well and shouted up "Shirudo are you ready!?"

"Not quite yet! I'll be ready in about 10 minutes or so!"

I turned towards Haruhi "while we're waiting I have something to talk to you about. It's about Nagato and Koizumi."

"What about them?" 'No way I would have randomly picked 3 people with supernatural Background's'

"We did some research and they are both also here to observe you. We know that both of them and Mikuru are all part of different factions and that you picking Koizumi was no coincidence. His faction knew you would take interest in him if he transferred in when he did."

Haruhi stared at me for a second before shaking her head 'i don't even know what to think anymore! If what she's saying is true then there are plenty of strange people in my club to hang out with! I should be more excited than this! Maby it's the fact that Akira is saying my life could be in danger that's making me feel this way?'

Shirudo came down the stairs carrying the time machines in a crate. "Ok I'm ready, I was just adding a Faraday cage and thin rubber so that an EMP wont kill it or something, it's now or never."

I~~~~~~I

The operation didn't take as long as you would think. Nor was it as difficult.

All that was needed was a slit on the head above the skull to slide it in through and the device handled the rest. After he woke op from the drug induced coma (we don't want him feeling the intense pain I no doubt would have caused.) We had him try to travel back 10 seconds.

The result was a second version of him appearing 10 seconds before we actually had him go back.

After confirming that it works going forward we repeated the whole thing but on me instead with the second time machine.

Meanwhile Haruhi just stood there shocked as she watched us do the seemingly impossible.

 _And now the real investigations can begin. Next stop: the future_

I~~~~~~I

 **This is where the real meat of the plot begin's. Believe me that there will be a lot more time traveling than in the original show.**


	4. Chapter 4

Now the thing about going to the future is that we didn't know what kind of technology and people they have. So not wanting to walk right into my evil future self or something we had Shirudo go instead as he is immune to mind reading and probably other things we haven't tested yet.

In order to make sure the plan would work we had him arrive at a time before he left. After doing so and verifying that it would succeed he left for the future. The actual goal of the mission was to get information of the factions tracking Haruhi and to get weapons and defense's to deal with them.

Unfortunately he was unable to learn anything that we didn't already know about the factions, one thing we did learn is that almost no one has access to time machines as they are highly regulated for obvious reasons. Luckily he was able to bring back a large amount of technology's.

That technology included: Some high end consumer computers, A few high power pistol's (military grade), A type of special glass that can bring the light produced by the type of energy's that let time machines work into the visible spectrum at about Violet depending on intensity and some battery's.

I~~~~~~I

That Sunday we all met up at the station to tour the city. Despite the weirdness I had already shown her we were still doing this to make sure that the others didn't catch onto what we knew.

Me and Haruhi were the first to show up. Her plan was to have us all choose from marked and unmarked sticks to split up into groups to cover more ground. I made a small hole of the top of 1 marked stick and 1 unmarked sticks and told her to have us choose first so we could keep an eye on all the members at once.

When it came time to actualy draw sticks I ended up with Kyon and Asahina. We walked in silence for a bit before Asahina suddenly asked me to give her and Kyon some privacy, I knew what she was planning and it wasn't my problem it she told him about her being a time Traveler and all. "Of course love birds." The comment made her face go red. Amusing but I was genuinely curious what Kyon would think about Asahina's revelation.

I~~~~~~I

"What about Nagato and the others?"

"Nagato and Koizumi are in a very similar position."

"Do you know what they really are?"

"That's classified."

I~~~~~~I

 _Huh. He's getting very close to believing these things. Heh, look who's talking._ The rest of the day was relatively boring. I was parred up with Nagato and Kyon who went to the library to pass the time. That was fine by me, its not like the weirdness is just standing there and waiting to be found. Even with me and my brother's expertise and my mind reading it still took us years to find anything.

Afterwards Haruhi asked me on the phone about what actually happened with my group. I told her about Mikuru's talk with Kyon.

She asked Kyon about what she found and yelled at him when he didn't say he came up with anything. She stormed off, clearly jealous of him being able to openly interact with time travelers from the future.

I~~~~~~I

On Tuesday that week I saw Asakura slipping a note into Kyon's locker. It was only later that I found out that the note was requesting him to go to class 1-5 after club.

Given my strong suspicion of her being an alien I decided to listen in of the conversation from outside of the room.

"That's why I am going to kill you and see how miss Suzimia reacts."

 _What the hell? No one is killing anyone of my watch!_

I walk up to the door. The inside is replaced with a solid wall. "What the hell!?" _I can't hear their voices or their thoughts. Just what happened in there?_

I use the time machine to teleport back home.

"Shirudo! I need you!" He came downstairs. "Quickly I need you to go to the school class 1-5, 2 minutes in the past. Asakura is trying to kill Kyon!"

Shirudo frowned at me "why don't you go yourself?"

"Because your more experienced than me and when Kyon Sees you it wont matter as much because he doesn't know you."

I~~~~~~I

Asakura was standing Infront of Kyon, knife in hand and a wall behind Kyon's back where the doors should be. "I have control over the data in this room. Nothing gets in, nothing gets out."

"Good thing I was already here then."

 ***BANG**

A bullet collides with a shield that appears Infront of Asakura. She turns to face the asalent and sees a cloaked figure holding a gun.

She starts to run towards the figure before being shot in the back of her head. When she turned around she saw an identical figure to the first.

As the figure went to take another shot Asakura put her hand up and the newly approaching bullet stopped halfway through as well as the rest of the class except Asakura.

And the figures

Seeing their guns were useless they charged her. Trying to overwhelm her through sheer numbers.

It didn't take too long before her knife fell and was quickly picked up to be used agenced her. They coordinated their attacks so that the one without the knife would hold Asakura still while the other would stab her.

Throughout all of this Asakura would fire barrages of laser's witch didn't seem to interact with the figures (but did burn their clothes).

Eventually Asakura got worn down as she gained 1 too meny stab wounds. "How!?" Was her last words as she fell over dead.

With the source of the resistance gone everything went back into motion. The bullet shot out and the doors returned to the room.

I~~~~~~I

Kyon was finally able to move "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?". My doppelganger disappeared, clearly needed a rest before going and being me. "That was a humanoid interface. I thought you already knew about them."

The Door opened "I forgot my bag so... WHAT THE HELL!!?" Tanaguchi said after seeing the body of Asakura. "Oh this? Asakura tried to stab Kyon so I disarmed her and killed her with her own knife. Kyon saw the whole thing so you can have him confirm."

Tanaguchi stepped in cautiously, still wide eyed. "Just how meny times did you stab her? I can barely recognize her!". I kneel down beside her body. "I had to stab her 23 times in vital organs before she fell over dead. No way she was a normal human."

Tanaguchi started backing up slowly before running off. Kyon snapped out of whatever he was thinking. "Just who are you anyway!?". I stand up to face him "Im Shirudo, nice to meet you! I wish it wasn't over, well... This!"

I walk out of the room while carrying Asakura's body and am back home before he can go to follow me. Akira seems to be working on some kind of iron bracelet. "Oh your back. Again. Past you is sleeping in your room."

"What exactly are you working on sis?" I take a closer look at the device and see that she is working with one of the batteries we stole.

"I took a closer look at the blueprints for the time machine we made. I noticed that it used electricity arround areas where the strange energy's were being stored. I think that the energy interacts with electricity. Basically this bracelet should give off an EMP when activated to stop the time travelers in the area from leaving."

I check the size of the EMP she was using. "If your going to try and use it for more than a few seconds at a time then you wouldn't have enough range to accomplish that goal without frying the wires. Still, make it anyway I think I have another use for it."

I~~~~~~I

 **Chapter 4 complete!!!**

 **The EMP bracelet (as it shall be called from now on) is the 2nd important tech the siblings will have besides guns. The first is the time machines.**

 **Btw how do you think I handled the action scene? Please leave a review telling me.**


	5. Chapter 5

The problem with an EMP bracelet is that if your trying to sustain it as a Field at the range required to stop those in the area from time traveling and for a meaningful time then you have 3 problems.

1: How are you going to power it.

Even with future batterys it would still short out the wires. Charging it would be a problem too and that's assuming the batteries are enough in the first place which doesn't seem likely.

2\. How are you going to avoid breaking the other electronics in the area such as your own phone.

We already have measures to stop if from affecting our own time machines but not our other devices and certainly not the bystanders.

3\. It wouldn't work.

Like I said we took measures to prevent an EMP from affecting us and if we can do it so can they.

These problems don't have easy solutions. Luckily the time machines are not the only things that use the energy it is supposed to block out. The interfaces seem to use it too for their reality warping.

In order to not have the above problems with the device if it's trying to block out incoming reality warping from the interfaces we can simply make the EMP as a small barrier rather than a large field. This reduces the energy consumption and also doesn't break everyones cell phone.

I~~~~~~I

Taniguchi was not sure what to do. He was the witness of a murder, he couldn't just do nothing.

On the walk to school he saw Kyon and decided the first thing he should do was talk to him about it. "Kyon! We need to talk about yesterday. First of all was what that guy was saying about Asakura trying to kill you true!?"

Kyon looked right at him. "It is. He definitely isn't the bad guy here. And no he didn't threaten me to say that."

"Who was that guy anyway!? I don't remember seeing him at school. Why was he there in the first place? There is definitely something to this."

"If it makes you feel any better I'll ask about him at the club room."

"Alright, I'll head there too and wait outside. If one of them knows something have them step out and we will talk."

I~~~~~~I

 _Dammit. I was hoping they wouldn't look into anything. Actually now that I think about it. Now would be the perfect time to reveal the existence of aliens and shit._

Everyone was heading to the club room. I already knew what was coming when Kyon walked in and started to say something.

"Does anyone know someone by the name of Shirudo?"

Haruhi looked up from her chair. "Oh ya. That was the name of Akira's brother. Right Akira?"

 _No point hiding it anyway. Too easy to check._ "It is. Why do you ask?"

He looked at me 'OF COURSE he is your brother! Everything this damn club touches isn't normal in some way!' "Can I talk to you outside for a second?"

"Sure."

We step out, Tanighuchi is waiting for me as expected. "What exactly do you know about Shirudo?"

"He is my brother."

"What was he doing at our school after classes yesterday?"

"He was there to prevent the murder of Kyon at the hands of Asakura. I overheard her saying out loud to Kyon that she was going to kill Kyon a bit earlier."

This time Kyon asked the question "That was only seconds before she attacked me and he claimed to have already been there. How did he get there so fast?"

I smirked _can always count on you Kyon to ask the right questions. Not that it wasn't an obvious question._ "I used a time machine. He has one to. I'm assuming you noticed that there was 2 people fighting Asakura. That was because he went there twice."

Kyon was taken aback. Tanighuchi more so. "So your telling us that your from the future!? That's crazy talk!" 

_Heh. The full story is crazier "_ Not quite. I got the machines from some people that are actually from the future. It wasn't easy getting in installed but the fact that it's technically a brain implant means that doing so it very useful."

Tanighuchi wasn't buying it but Kyon definitely was. "Anyway. Why would Asakura want to kill Kyon!? I thought she liked him?"

"Im not sure but maby Kyon knows." More of a statement than a question. "Mind filling us in Kyon?" 

He seemed taken aback. He wasn't expecting the conversation to take this turn and kicking himself for not thinking of that. "Umm. She said it was to get at Haruhi through me. But I have no idea why!"

I smirk at him "Are you sure you don't know? Since you aren't going to talk I guess I'll have to tell Tanighuchi what is going on. Basically Asakura and Nagato are both aliens here to investigate the source of an event that happened 3 years ago. The source being Haruhi."

He takes a step back and Kyon takes 2. "So you're saying that this is all part of some masquerade!? Screw this I'm telling the cop's. Maby they can help give me an answer that isn't totally wack."

Tanighuchi walks of unnerved. Kyon turns to face me. "Aren't you going to stop him? Isn't it a problem if this blows up?"

"Not really. It isn't my secret. If the police intarigate me I'm telling the truth and I'm bringing proof."

I~~~~~~I

 **I bet the title is making more sense now ;)**


End file.
